The day I found it won't be the same
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Jason's been out of town for a year and now he's back. Nothings what it seems. Especially with his somewhat friend Sam who's the mother to a three month old little girl.
1. Hello again

AN: In this Fic, Sam didn't sleep with Jax while she was with Sonny. And Lila hasn't passed away yet. As you read, everything will explain it's self.

Summary: Jason's been out of town for a year and now he's back. Nothings what it seems. Especially with his somewhat friend Sam who's the mother to a three month old little girl.

Samantha McCall sat in the wooden rocking chair as she stared at her three month old daughter, Catalina. She heard the water lapping against the steal sides of the large boat. She decided to stay on the boat till she found something more stable because she still wasn't sure if Port Charles was where she needed to stay.

Every night Sam sat and watched her daughter sleep. Amazed to see this tiny little body that she carried for nine months, now this beautiful little human being. It was a bitter sweet feeling because Catalina looked just liker her father. One time Sam thought it would be easy to forget him but now she knew it wasn't possible because of Catalina.

The night she and he shared, haunted her dreams because it wasn't just some night. It was more then she ever wanted it to be. Two months later she found out she was pregnant and he was gone. He left weeks before, something about needing to take care of something in person.

They only shared one night but their had been a special friendship. He was the only one who Sam ever opened up to. She missed that, she missed him.

It just happened one night. She was upset because of everything that happened with Sonny, that night it had only been three weeks that she and Sonny had been over. She wasn't upset because it was over, she was upset because it should've never started.

He listened to her rants with a caring ear, he wiped the tears from her eyes. At that moment she knew what happened and what was going to happen. There's no regret on her part, a beautiful daughter was the result. She did hate the pain in her chest that wouldn't fade, she hated being so alone.

When she became pregnant Sonny thought he was the father but Sam knew better. But she took the test anyway. That was the day Sonny was finally out of her life. Others thought Jax was the father but of course he wasn't, it had been months since she even saw Jax, let alone slept with him.

No one knew the truth of who was Catalina's father. They all figured just some guy she slept with. He wasn't just some guy, he never was.

Jason finally returned home. The business in Miami took longer then he expected, a whole full year. He stepped off the elevator of Harbor View towers and knocked once on Sonny's door. Carly opened.

" Oh my god, Jason. You're finally home." Carly exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. Sonny came out from the kitchen.

" It's good to have you home man." Sonny said with a smile. He was a happy man, Jason called earlier to let him know everything was taken care of. That deal made Sonny a richer man then he already was.

" I hate to cut this short." Carly started. " But I need to get to the club. I'll see you later and you can fill me on Miami." she explained before she left.

It was a good chance for Jason and Sonny to catch up on everything else.

" So how's everything been between you guys?" Jason asked as he and Sonny took a seat on the sofa.

" It's good, better then good. We've moved on from everything that happened. We're a family again." Sonny explained. " She still gets mad when we happen to run into Sam but everything's good."

" Sam decided to stay in town?" Jason asked, flatly. Not letting on that he wanted to know the answer.

" That's right, you've been gone for a long while. She's staying in town, living on her boat with her baby. It turns out some time while we were together and broken up, she had some fling. No one knows who's the father of her kid." Sonny explained. It was the first time he talked about Sam in a long time. For him she was the past, a part of the past he didn't every much like.

" A kid?" Jason asked. He was more then a little shocked. He and Sam had become friends, he called a couple of times while he was away, she hadn't said anything abut being pregnant. But it's been months since they've last spoken. They just moved on from each other but would always stay friends.

" A girl I heard. I haven't really seen or spoken to her. Everything seems to be going good for her though." Sonny explained.

" That's good." Jason said but his mind was else where. " There's some things I have to take care of. I'm gonna go see Grandmother and Emily before everyone knows I'm back in town." he explained as he stood and neared the door.

" Alright, see you later." Sonny said before Jason was gone.

Jason did want to go see his family but there was another place he had to be. He hated lying to Sonny but when it came to Sam, all Jason did was lie.

Jason walked on to the deck then down to the cabin, which wasn't locked. He always told her to lock up because you never know, she never listened. Her answer was always she could take care of her self, stop worrying.

His hand was on the door handle when he heard a soft giggle coming from the inside. Jason slowly opened the door to see Sam, the baby who was laying on a blanket on the ground. She had both of the baby's feet in her hands, planting little kisses that tickled the little girl as she tugged at her mothers loose hair.

Sam looked up and met his eyes when she heard the door close. " Jason?" she said, shocked and glad then overwhelmed. " When-- when did you get back into town?" she asked as she held on to Catalina's feet.

" Just now. I saw Sonny and he told me you were still in town, with a little girl. I wanted to come see you." Jason explained as he stood near the door.

" Yeah, I decided against leaving when I found out about Catalina." Sam explained as she stood from the ground then picked up her little girl Then placed the now sleepy child back in the crib.

" That's her name? Catalina?" Jason asked as he watched Sam's every movement.

" Yeah. Catalina Lorelei McCall." Sam said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Trying to act plain and simple. Not show the butterflies swimming all over her stomach and throat.

" That's a beautiful name." Jason said before he asked the question that's been burning in his mind since he heard about Catalina. " Sam, who's the father?" he softly asked.

Sam sighed. " I know you must be wondering since we had slept together but it seems I was already pregnant when we were together. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think bad of me since you were the only friend I had. But a couple of nights after Sonny and I were over I met this guy at this bar and it just happened." she explained. It wasn't so long ago when lying was just so easy but now, it left a bad taste in her mouth. It made her want to be sick. Here she was, lying to her only friend.

" I don't think bad of you Sam, you were hurting. You did something stupid, it happens. I just want you to be happy." Jason explained. For some reason, it actually made him sad that he wasn't the father, minutes ago it seemed so logical.

Sam looked down, she couldn't handle facing him any longer. " I am happy Jason. I have a perfect healthy little girl and everything is good." another lie. " So you're back in town for good?" she asked.

" Yeah." Jason answered as Catalina began to cry.

Sam went to the crib and picked up the crying baby. She stopped crying as soon as Sam held her to her chest.

Jason watched them again. How Catalina placed her little fist on her mothers chest. He saw her eyes for the first time, " Her eyes are really blue." he said before he even thought about it. " That must be a constant reminder of her father since yours are brown." he pointed out.

Sam felt lower then she had in awhile. " You have no idea." she softly said.

Jason kept staring at the child's eyes. It was as if they pulled him and at the same time she was staring at him as well.

Sam saw this. " I guess she must like you." she said with a light smile. Ironic, she thought, Catalina never liked strangers but she was staring at her father, maybe she knew it was him. The words were caught in her throat, she didn't want to necessarily say them but she felt like she had to. " Jason, do you want to hold her?" she asked.

Jason looked into Sam's eyes for a second before he looked back to Catalina. " Yeah." he answered.

Sam stepped closer to Jason and handed Catalina to him. The urge to cry was so strong now but she had to hold it in. She _had_ to.

A couple of minutes Jason handled back the now calm Catalina back to her mother. " I'm gonna leave you two alone. If you need anything, let me know. Bye Sam." he said before he left.

" Bye Jason." Sam whispered as she felt the tears run down her cheeks.

Jason stepped on to the pier. He knew Sam better then she thought, he knew she was flat out lying. But why would she? Jason needed to know the truth, and he was going to find it.

Isabelle

__


	2. By her side always

…………….

It was early evening before Sam decided to leave her boat, maybe take Catalina out for a walk. She couldn't help but think of last night over and over, getting no sleep. It was a huge shock looking up to see Jason. Then to lie straight to his face.

At the moment everything told her to lie the way she had when they spoke on the phone a couple of times while he was gone. It was one night, Jason didn't want a child out of that right? He wouldn't want the mother of his child to be Sonny's ex-mistress right? He didn't care about her more then a slight friendship right?

All these questions haunted Sam because she needed the answer. What if she was wrong? Maybe she should tell Jason the truth but by now he would end up hating her. So many times she could've told him and she lied.

Everything was such a mess, a mess she couldn't fix no matter how hard she tried. At the time everything she decided seemed to be the right choice. Until last night.

Sam dressed Catalina for the breezy day and left home.

The fresh air felt good as she walked through the park, pushing Catalina in her stroller as she slept. The park was empty and she was glad, the last thing Sam wanted was to run into someone she knew. Lately being alone with her child was the best thing for her because everything just seemed to hurt. Remind her of what wasn't.

There wasn't a soul on earth who knew what she truly wanted, no one. Everyone believed she loved Sonny and he was the love of her life, wrong. She spent time with Sonny and would always care for him but, she did not want to be his lover, or his wife.

What Sam wanted was to be happy, truly happy. She was, here and there, with Jason. At the time it scared her, still does because the last person she expected to become such a huge part of her life was Jason.

She hated this feeling, as if any second she might cry. Some nights she wished she never stepped foot in Port Charles but at the same time she was glad. So many emotions, driving her slowly crazy.

She needed to get a hold of her self because she wasn't alone anymore, she had a child to rise and be there for. Looking at Catalina's sweet face, watching her sleep, it always made Sam feel better as it did now.

They left the park and headed for Kelly's. Catalina had her morning bottle but Sam was running on empty.

Just as Sam neared the front door of the coffee shop someone came out. " Oh I'm sorry."

" It's alright Courtney." Sam said with a friendly smile.

" Oh Sam. I didn't realize that was you." Courtney said since she had her head down and now she was looking at the stroller she almost ran into. " How are you?" she asked.

" I'm great, thanks." Sam said.

" So this is your little girl huh?"

" Yeah, Catalina. So how are things with you?"

" Good, really good."

Sam saw her huge smile. " So it seems. It's good you moved on and found happiness again." she said, meaning it. The last thing Sam could handle would be seeing Jason and Courtney together again. So it was a huge relief to hear Courtney and Jax were an item.

" Thanks. Well I'll let you two get back to your day. Bye." Courtney said before she walked away.

" Yeah bye." Sam said. Courtney wasn't her favorite person but she wouldn't go out of her way to be mean either. She headed inside Kelly's and sat at a table near the middle. The waitress came and took her order, once she left, Sam checked on Catalina. " If you sleep all day, you'll be awake all night. But little one, you're not to blame for my sleepless nights."

" What is?" Jason asked from behind her, causing her to jump.

" Damn." Sam said as she placed her hand over her racing heart. " Walk harder or something, you scared the hell out of me." she explained as she sat back down.

" Sorry." Jason said as he joined her. " Why don't you sleep at night?" he asked.

" For someone who hates eavesdropping, you sure do it a lot." Sam pointed out, dodging his question. " What are you doing here?"

Jason decided not to push her for an answer because all she would do is lie, like she has been doing. Fine, he thought, but soon he would get some answers. He just hoped he wouldn't regret finding them out. " I'm meeting Sonny and Carly." he answered, watching as her face change.

" Great. About a month since I've last been here and I pick the day where I'll run into everyone." Sam said. The day had barely started and already it was a bad day.

" That's bound to happen since you live in the same town." Jason pointed out.

Sam looked at him with a mixed expression. " Is that suppose to be funny?"

" Maybe. Why did you decided to stay in Port Charles?" Jason asked.

Sam heard the door open, she knew it was Sonny and Carly but she kept her eyes on Jason. " Maybe I stayed because I wanted to see you again." she said before Carly and Sonny neared the table.

" Jason, hey." Carly said. Not bothering to look Sam's way as she asked. " What are you doing with her?"

Sam kept her eyes locked with Jason's as she said. " Yeah hanging out with me, I might taint you." she looked up at Carly. " But I was here first so if I bother you that much, you should leave." she explained. Sam was at the edge of many of her limits, listening to Carly was one of them. Not today, today she wouldn't let Carly walk all over her and get away with it.

" Why are you still in a town where everyone hates you?" Carly asked. " You should just pack up your things and your kid's things and leave."

" Don't--don't mention my child in any of your crap. Now, I get you don't like me, I don't like you. You want to control Jason's life, fine, call your self his friend but stay away from me Carly. Because it's over, I'm done with this game." Sam explained in a low calm threatening voice as she looked into Carly's eyes. Letting her know how serious her words were.

Jason looked at Carly, knowing she was thinking of something to say. " Leave it alone Carly. Just leave it alone." he said as he stood from his seat, looking at Sam again. " I'll see you later." he said before he walked away, taking Carly with him. Sonny didn't say a word, he nodded at Sam and followed his wife.

" Well wasn't that fun." Sam said, sighing as she looked at Catalina, who was still asleep. " Later?" Sam questioned, realizing what Jason had said. She turned around and saw him setting outside with Sonny and Carly.

What happened Later?

…………….

Isabelle


	3. Someone is watching

……………….

The sun was slowly fading, the day had passed so fast but at the same time, so slow for Sam. Catalina was just fed and now was asleep. All Sam could think about was Jason, that was nothing knew. But his words ringing in her head were. It's barely been a day since he's been back in town and she was realizing. Being here isn't going to be easy.

Sam thought about it all night, should she leave? Carly was right, there wasn't many people in town that liked her. " This shouldn't be so hard." she said aloud. She lay on her bed, staring upward, searching for answers. But were there any?

Catalina began to cry. Sam was actually glad for the distraction. She rose from her bed and neared her child's crib. " What's wrong sweetheart? You already ate." she checked Catalina's diaper, clean. Sam frowned as she picked up the crying little girl. " What's wrong?" she asked again, growing a little worried.

Sam touched Catalina's face. She was burning up. " Damn it. You were never suppose to get sick. That was our deal. You know I'm not good at this kind of thing." she reminded Catalina as she laid her down on the bed and reached for the phone. Sam called Dr. Collins who told Sam to bring the child in since there wasn't any answer to why she was burning up.

Sam hung up the phone and dressed Catalina in warm clothes. She tried to remain clam but inside she was freaking out. In less then a minute once they were both dressed, Sam was on the pier. She was in a one track state of mind, nothing hearing Jason walk up to her.

" Sam?" Jason said as he grabbed her arm. Seeing her eyes. " What's wrong?"

" I need to get to the hospital. Something's wrong with Catalina." Sam explained as she felt her hands begin to shake and tears sting her eyes. But she had to hold it in. She needed to get to the hospital for Catalina.

" Come on. I'll take you." Jason said as she ushered Sam to his car. Within seconds he too began to worry for the child.

They arrived to General Hospital in minutes. Sam explained to the nurse what was going on. " Follow me." the nurse said as she showed Sam with Catalina in her arms, to the closest cubical. The doctor joined them.

The nurse asked Sam to wait outside. The last thing Sam wanted to do was leave her child but she agreed. Now pacing the waiting room, wondering what happened. Jason watched her, he hadn't said a word since the pier.

" Sam, maybe you should sit down." Jason softly said.

Sam stopped and looked at his face. She had forgotten he was there because she was so worried. Everything seemed wrong, out of place. Expect the fact that Jason was by her side. _He should know, it isn't fair. She's his little girl too._

" I'm fine." Sam said, crossed her arms and sitting in the chair beside Jason. " I just don't understand what happened. She was fine and now--" she stopped because now? She had no idea.

Jason saw her worry and pain from not knowing the answers. " Sam don't think the worst yet. It might just be a simple fever. She might be getting a cold or something." it wasn't like Jason to try and make others feel better. To tell them it's going to be alright. But with Sam, he wanted to make her feel better. Ease her mind some.

" I hope you're right. I mean, Jason. I can't handle if something happened to her. She's all I have." Tears welled up in Sam's eyes.

Jason felt his heart break for her and there was nothing he could do or say. Except be there. Jason pulled Sam into his arms and held her tight. She soon let her tears fall free and rested her head on his shoulder.

" Sam," Jason started in a soft whisper. " You're not alone. You have me." it almost scared him to say those words. Because he was admitting to himself, he cared a great deal for Sam McCall.

Sam closed her eyes. The guilt swearing inside her body, deep in her chest. She pulled away from him. " Jason," she met his eyes. Everything inside told her to tell him the truth but she didn't. She couldn't. " Thanks for your help."

Jason didn't say anything. The doctor walked up to them.

" She had a high fever but it's better now. We're not sure what caused the fever yet but she's fine now. We're going to keep her for the night and run some more tests. But it just seems to be a simple fever." The doctor explained. Sam thanked him for his help and he walked away. The nurse came and told her if she wanted to see Catalina, just go ahead.

" She's going to be ok Sam." Jason said as he watched her doubt the doctors words. She was still thinking the worst.

" I know but they still have tests and what if they find something wrong. Something serious." Sam ran her hand through her hair and looked toward the ground.

" You're jumping ahead. One step at a time or you'll drive your self crazy. Just go see her and you'll feel better." Jason suggested.

" Thanks Jason, for everything." Sam said, looking up and meeting his powerful blue eyes. " Are you leaving?"

" Do you want me to?"

Sam shook her head. " No. I don't. But if you need to go, business or whatever, its ok." she quickly added.

" I don't have anywhere to be Sam. Not as important as this." Jason explained. He didn't want to go either. It was a feeling he didn't understand. He had to see this through, make sure Catalina was really all right.

" Do you want to come with me to see her?" Sam asked. She felt like crying again. It was becoming so hard. The one person she could never lie to was Jason but she was now. It was costing her more then she would've ever imagined.

Jason nodded and he and Sam headed to see Catalina, their child and no one knew. But that was all about to change and again, no one had a clue.

Isabelle 


	4. A new roommate

Sam was finally allowed to take Catalina home, everything was fine. Jason stayed by their sides during the whole process. Sam had no words to thank him. Everything she told him it was ok to leave that she and the baby were fine, he still stayed.

She was glad to have him there, but there were times just all of a sudden, guilt would just take over. She began to think of what would happen if he knew. Would he hate her for lying for so long? Would he take Catalina away? Sam couldn't handle that, so she chickened out every time se got close to telling him.

Once Jason dropped off Sam and Catalina he needed to go and she understood a part of her was glad. It wasn't easy to see him all day and know the truth. Catalina was a sleep and would be for awhile after all the medicine she was given.

With a long sigh, Sam sat down on the edge of her bed. She grabbed a news paper on the way back to her boat. Somewhere along the line of the last couple of days, even though she knew it would be hard, she decided to stay in Port Charles. And a boat wasn't the best place to raise a baby.

One place stood out, Sam was amazed in her first try in looking, and she found something she liked. It was a two bedroom apartment just a couple of blocks from Kelly's and in her price range. Till she got back to work, her savings were coming in handy.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked.

Sam looked up, she wasn't shocked to see her, just curious. A smile formed on her lips. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she placed the paper down beside her.

The woman let out a sigh. "Checking in on you. I heard my niece was in the hospital, I wanted to come make sure her and you were ding ok." She explained, leaning against the doorframe.

"She's fine. Doing a lot better. They didn't find anything wrong." Sam explained. "The last time I saw you, I was pregnant. What brings you back to Port Charles?" she asked her older sister.

"And here I thought you would be glad to see me."

"I am. Just wondering. I just thought you would never ever come to Port Charles again. That's how you made it sound." Sam reminded her sister. She was of course glad to see her. They hadn't grown up together. Sam met her older sister when she was 16 and they instantly became close.

"I know what I said but that was before and I missed you so here I am. My question before, what are you looking for?" She asked again.

"A place to live. I can't raise Catalina here and I decided to stay in Port Charles." Sam explained.

"Really? That sounds like a good idea." She said as she neared her sister and sat beside her.

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I've been all around the word and Port Charles is the only place that feels like home so I'm back and whoever doesn't like it can kiss my ass. So, looking for a roommate?" She asked with a wide smile.

Sam laughed. "Well—it would be good to catch up with you and Catalina could use her aunt around. So yeah if you want to move in with me, you are more then welcome. I found a nice two bedroom apartment but now I think it would be better for three for when Catalina gets older." She explained.

"You leave that to me. I'll take care of everything. You just pack and be ready when I tell you let's go. Now that's taken care of. What about Catalina's father? Have you told him yet?" She asked, growing serious now.

"No. I'm scared to tell him. I couldn't handle if he hated me." Sam explained as she stared at the floor.

"Are you going to ever tell me who it is?"

"No." Sam shook her head. "You know him too well." She simply said.

"Well I guess I could say I know Jason, he's not an easy person to get."

Sam's heart skipped a beat. "You know?"

"Yes I know. I saw you guys together at the hospital and I had a feeling it was him since you told me you became close. And you just confirmed my hunch." She explained. A content feeling of being right.

Sam sighed again. "You can't tell him. Brenda please promise me." She had grabbed her sister's hand. She was begging but she didn't care. Jason couldn't know. Not know, if ever.

Brenda looked into her sisters eyes. The sister she grew to love more then anything. "I won't but you should. Don't be scared of what could happen. Just trust Jase and tell him the truth." She explained. She knew Jason since high school. He was there for her when she needed someone. They had become friends before she left. But Brenda never told him or anyone about the sister she had found. She was a little shocked to hear Sam and Sonny were together but she got over it because Sam didn't know about their past.

"I can't. I mean I tried and I just couldn't." Sam confessed.

Brenda wasn't going too push her sister but she had a plan. One of the reasons she was back in town. "OK. What ever you want." She said.

"Thank you."

"Well I have some house hunting to do. I should get out of here." Brenda said as she stood from the bed. The same moment the door re-opened. "Hey, Jason." She said, not knowing what else to really say.

Jason wondered why Brenda Barrett was visiting Sam McCall. "What's going on?" he asked as he looked between each woman.

Sam looked at Brenda and shrugged.

Brenda looked at Jason, flashed a small smile. "Sam and I are sisters. I should get going." She explained nearing the door. She stopped in front of Jason who seemed speechless. "Oh yeah, I'm back in Port Charles for good. See you later." And she was gone.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. She looked at Jason and shrugged again.

"Sisters?" Jason questioned. "All this time everyone mentioned Brenda and you knew who she was." He realized.

"Yeah. We didn't grow up together and only shared a mother. We found each other when I was 16 and became close like if we had grown up together as sisters. I didn't know about her past with Sonny and Jax. She didn't seem to care, said it was in the past. I haven't seen her in a year and now she's back" Sam explained as she stood from the bed and checked on Catalina.

"I would've never guessed. I don't think anyone would've." Jason said. He had no idea what to think. He stood there and watched Sam, watching Catalina sleep. "Sam." He softly said after a minute.

Sam looked up from the crib and met Jason's eyes. Realizing that was a mistake she focused on his shoulder. "Yeah?"

Jason let out a sigh as he rubbed his jaw. "I have this feeling you're lying to me about something. And I think it's time you told me."

Isabelle A. 


	5. Trust me enough to tell me

The day I found it wont be the same ch5

Sam just looked at Jason. He was so sure she was lying, did he know the truth? She wondered. There was nothing more she wanted then to tell him but she couldn't, she simply couldn't. It was too scary; all the possibilities of how bad it could go made her pulse race. She knew Jason wasn't cold and hurtful but she didn't want to find out how he would react if he knew she kept the one thing he always wanted, his child. But on the other hand, what if he didn't get mad? What if it would just be perfect? No, that was just wishful thinking.

"Jason I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said in a tone that said his statement was outrageous. With a shrug she walked over to Catalina's crib and looked at her.

"Fine. I guess it's just me." Jason said. He didn't want to let it go but he did. He wanted Sam to tell him when she was ready, when she trusted him enough. He wondered in that moment how well Sam knew him. Clearly not well enough because if she did, she would've told him a long time ago. "Moving?"

Sam saw that he was pointing out the paper across her bed. "Yes. I can't raise a child here so I was looking for a place when Brenda walked in and suggested we move in together. I said yes and she said she'd take care of all the details. She likes that kind of thing." She explained.

"Yeah she does. I guess you guys are pretty close, huh?" Jason asked.

"We are. Ever since we met we became close. She's goofy most of the time but when you need her, she's there in a heartbeat. I've always been able to count on her. And her on me. I've missed her, I'm glad she's back. Lately I've just felt so alone, it'll be good for us to live together." Sam explained as she kept busy around the room. Picking up the paper, cleaning off Catalina's changing table and picking up her toys. She couldn't look at Jason.

"I hope it works out for you guys. I didn't know you felt alone." Jason softly said.

Sam hated when he talked to her like that. Just so understanding and caring. Like everything was well with the world. Like she could just relax and fall into his arms. "I have Catalina and I love her more then anything. But sometimes I just want to talk to someone. Pour out my soul and someone make everything ok. I guess that's always been my problem, I want someone else to fix it." She explained.

"What is 'it'?" Her back was facing him, she was folding clothes. She didn't see him slowly walk up behind her.

"'It' is nothing. Sometimes it gets to me, being all alone." Sam confessed.

"I told you I'd be there whenever you needed me. That you weren't alone, you'd always have me."

His words were so light and soft; she only heard them because he was standing right beside her. Sam was scared to turn around because of how close they'd be. Her breathing became ragged but she didn't let that fact on. "Jason—you don't understand what I mean."

Jason placed his hands on her shoulders. "Then make me understand."

To feel his strong hands on her shoulders, his hot breath on her skin. Her body flew over the edge, all her sense became alert. She snapped out of it, turned around and walked away from him. "Jase, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

"This." Sam said as she brushed a hand between them. "You're touching me and saying these really nice things. Why?" Sam asked. She crossed her arms and looked at him. She wanted to understand and the more she tried, the more she failed.

"I wanted to. I want you to understand I'm here for you no matter what. That you can trust me with whatever. Sam give me some credit, we're friends, I know you're hiding something form me. Just tell me." Jason explained.

The way he was looking at her. His tone of voice. She felt tears sting her eyes. "You know." She softly said as she realized it.

They locked eyes as silence took control of the room.

Isabelle A. 


End file.
